In conventional systems, a user may select to record a TV program for viewing at a later time. Sometimes a system may experience technical difficulties during recording of the television program (e.g., a power outage), which may lead to a partial or corrupted recording. When the user decides to view the recorded TV program the user may discover that the recording is corrupt. Oftentimes, a user is left with no choice but to wait for the program to air again or to watch the corrupted version of the program. This may result in a subpar viewing experience for the user because the user must either search for and schedule the program to be recorded again at a later time or must view the corrupted program.